


A kiss goodnight

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, NSFW, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: A quiet Saturday night in Hell's Kitchen leads to a not so quiet night at Matt's apartment.





	A kiss goodnight

Saturday nights were not usually easy in Hell's Kitchen, so when he suggested spending the night together, she knew what he meant. She would have to wait for him while he was doing his night activities. That was one of the consequences of dating The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. But Saturday nights waiting led to sleeping and cuddling on Sunday mornings. Definitely worth the wait. 

She was dead tired and considered going to bed, he would probably come back when it was almost dawn. But giving it a second thought, she decided to continue working on a research she was doing online. She wanted to buy some time to spend it with Matt the day after. 

When he came back, he found her in the same exact spot where he had left her a few hours earlier. 

“Hi, Karen”, he said calmly, walking down the stairs. 

She jumped on the chair, hands to her chest. “Yizuz, Matt, you’ve scared me. How was the night? Are you alright?”, she asked trying unsuccessfully to keep her tone calm. He could feel the fear in her voice. 

He felt guilty. She would never get used to him being in danger every night. But he also knew she could take it, after all she was also more daring than she should be with her articles and investigations. He could not help but feel they were meant for each other. 

She had already gone to him to inspect him. She made him sit on the couch and then she kneeled in front of him, her eyes and hands going from one place to another, checking all of his body. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, sweetheart. I’ve just been on surveillance” He took one of her hands and helped her up, smiling at her. “There’ve been no fights tonight”.

She sighed in relief and took off his mask with one hand as he pulled her to him by the other. She sat straddling him and he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb on her face. She put her left hand in the back of his neck and scratched his nape, her right hand still holding his mask. 

“It was such a quiet night”, he said and started playing with the seam of her pajama shorts. He tilted his head towards her and went on, “... that I thought I could come back a bit earlier than usual, you know, … to kiss you goodnight”, he confessed with a smirk and rolled his hips up a little. 

“Oh, did you?” She grinned and sank into him. She wanted to get as close to him as possible, even though his outfit was too thick to let her feel anything. She should get rid of it… but decided to wait. She leaned towards him and nibbled his earlobe delicately “Have you overlooked the dangers of the city to take me to bed?”, she whispered into his ear. 

He just giggled and she sat straight again to contemplate his suit. She moved her hand on his chest, feeling the material. “What would the citizens of Hell's Kitchen think if they knew…, Daredevil?”, she protested playfully, placing his mask back on. 

He just huffed and cocked his head back as she rolled her hips and bit her bottom lip, knowing what that did to him. 

“Well...” He smirked and joined the game happily, moving his hands up and down her thighs. “The thing is you work so hard to reveal the truth and to fight injustices, Miss Page”, he explained mimicking her tone, hands never stopping, getting closer and closer to her more intimate parts. “But the city needs you focused, so…” Without any other warning, he placed one of his hands inside her pajama pants, under her underwear, two fingers straight inside of her- he knew she was that wet-, and she tried to suppress a moan, holding onto his shoulders. “I guess I’m doing a public service here”, he continued and started to move his fingers and to stroke her clit with his thumb. 

She was trying- and failing- to remain impassible. Her body had already started to tremble.

“I’m not one of your missions. I’m no damsel in distress, Daredevil." She said smiling mischeviously. "I can take good care of myself”. 

Saying that, she held his wrist and took control of his hand, moving herself to enjoy his fingers inside of her, making his thumb move as she pleased. He let her do as she wished and concentrated on her: her temperature rising, her moans and gasps, her smell, her body shaking... until she was finally clenching onto him. She pressed her forehead to his, trying to recover, her last aftershocks accompanied by a satisfied smile, mirrored by his. 

God, he loved her. His whole life changed the moment she held his hand and took him under the rain. It had not been an easy path, but they were finally walking it together. He loved her: sweet and compassionate, courageous and determined. Finally his. As he was all hers. 

He wanted to kiss her, to put all of her clothes away and to cover her body with his hands and lips. He could not wait any longer to feel her tongue curling against his, to hold her trembling hips while he licked her clit endlessly, to dive into her again and again until she could hardly breathe. He wanted to feel every bit of her. He wanted to hear every sigh, every moan, every silent scream. He wanted everything. 

And when he was about to take her to bed, she murmured, her lips almost touching his. “That wasn’t bad”. She sat straight again and smiled. “But you… you need to have more fun… Mr. Hero.” 

He was still processing her words when she took his hand out of her underwear and licked his fingers slowly, one by one, taking her time, tongue making sure there was nothing left of her on his fingers. 

That was all he could take. He took her by her waist and kissed her eagerly, savouring the taste in her mouth, getting it into his, squeezing her butt, leaving no space between them. 

He got up, putting her legs around his waist, and took her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and before her legs touched the silky sheets, he took off her shorts and underwear. He needed to feel her body against his so he took his suit off, but decided to leave his mask on. Tonight he was not only the lawyer, he was also the vigilante. 

He hovered over her, kissing her stomach and her breasts, sucking her nipples while he pulled off her t-shirt. Then he got to her mouth and he caressed her wetness with his right hand and as he kissed her, leaving her out of breath. Her hands moved all over him. She scratched his back, squeezed his butt, moved towards his abs, his neck. When he parted, she arched her back and then tried to find his lips again. He nibbled her bottom lip. 

“Miss Page, I’m definitely gonna have a lot of fun tonight.” He said with a smirk and she gasped. 

On his way down, he had to stop every now and then. Her whole body was tempting him. He licked and sucked and licked her neck again. He cupped her breasts, nibbling one nipple while pinching the other, taking turns, breathing out on them, getting them harder than they had ever been. And then it was her stomach and her belly that needed his attention, he had to write sweet words with his tongue on them. Finally, he found what he was looking for and used his arms to push her thighs wider.

“Oh… my devil…”, she panted caressing his mask. 

Because sometimes she still found it hard to believe where she was and who was there, between her legs. As if to convince herself, she could not stop watching him go all over her with his mask on, a smile on his face every time he stopped to raise his head. He wanted to let her see how much he loved what he was doing.

He paused one last time before he put her legs over his shoulders. And then her mind went blank and she had to close her eyes, gasping, when she felt his masked nose nuzzling against her clit, slowly, careful not to hurt her with the hard material of his mask. He inhaled deeply and she was trembling again. 

“You smell amazing, Miss Page. Let's see if you taste just as good”. 

He licked her sensitive flesh and gasped. 

“Delicious”. 

Then he closed his lips around her clit and sucked it softly while he licked it rhythmically with the tip of his tongue. In no time she reached her climax again. He let her recover with sweet little kisses on her thighs. 

“Oh my god, Matt. That was… Oh, my god. ” She took one hand to her forehead and the other towards him, moving her head from one side to the other. “I can’t even talk”. 

“Then don’t. Save your energy. We are not done yet”

And turning her around, her back to him, he hovered over her to get a condom from the drawer of his nightstand. He unrolled it down on his cock and lined himself to her entrance. She placed a pillow under her belly and her palms on the headboard to offer some resistance. He started thrusting, hands on her hips. 

Soon she was moaning again, biting her lower lip, synchronising her movements with his. Nothing could arouse him more than listening to her gasping because of him. He was getting close, his thrusts becoming erratic. He slid a hand under her and circled her clit softly. Her loud moan, before biting the sheets, led him to his orgasm while her walls clenched onto him again. 

He slowly pulled himself out of her and discarded the condom. Then, he collapsed next to her. She rolled on her back and moved her head to face him. They were both exhausted. None of them said anything for a while, trying to get their breaths back . 

“Mission accomplished, then?”, he finally asked, pulling off his mask and she giggled taking it from him. She spread her arm out to have a quick look at it and then put it on the nightstand. 

“Matt, we’re definitely gonna have to wash it or your damsels are gonna start getting jealous”. 

“I don’t know. Right now, I really need some rest but... tomorrow morning… I think I might wear it again”, he confessed grinning at her. “I’ve really liked the effect it’s had on you”. 

He raised an eyebrow with a cocky air and she laughed but took a pillow to hide her face, suddenly feeling self-conscious despite everything she had just experienced with him. 

“You remember I can’t see you even if you don’t do that, right?”, he said laughing. 

“No, no” She objected throwing the pillow at him. “Actually, I know you can see me even if I do it”, and he laughed again holding her in his arms and rolling her onto him. 

She caressed his face and he kissed her tenderly a few times as they tangled to find their favourite position. 

“Goodnight, Kare”, he murmured. 

“Goodnight, Matt”.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr.


End file.
